Thoughts of the wicked
by Outcast-Gangland 9
Summary: Despite the lies. Ignore the pain. Will i always be alone?  Pain can hurt  but hidden thoughts can torture. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not I and I mean do not own any of the characters mentioned. ****Masashi Kishimoto does. * Sob**sniff*  
A little cursing but not much.**

**

* * *

**

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
**

I hear whispers. There in my head, never ending.  
_"Help me" "Save me" "Why are you here" Where am I" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Please sto-"  
"Oh Please KILL ME!"  
_They won't stop. I can't hear myself think. Im going insane. Why am I cursed to hear such things? What did I do? Every time I try to sleep I see nightmares. Dreams, visions, images, reflections. My mind won't rest.  
Its strange. How can I hear but not touch? There secrets and lies cannot hide from me.

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
**  
I walk through my home. Peoples names show above their head. I can see their emotion. I can hear their Thoughts. Some are happy others are sad. They think they can hide? HA That's a laugh. They think they can run from what's in their hearts? Such a bore.

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire  
**  
I sit in my apartment. A little light hanging from the ceiling dangles in the middle of the room. I sit there my golden hair over my eyes casting a shadow. A wind chills me to the bone. I can sense something here. Its eyes looking at me, pleading. I DON'T want to look. But I have too.  
Do I have to do this alone?

**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark**

Its face stares at me. Inches away. Its so pale, so sad, so _dead_. I knew what it is. It's a pit of my fears, my sudden silence.  
A sprite. A ghost. A dead zombie in my opinion.  
It opens its mouth. Salvia hanging down its teeth. I can feel it. Its inner turmoil. Its thoughts in my mind killing my other thoughts and emotions.  
_"Help me… please it hurts"_ the ghost says. It stretches out a wrinkled hand blood dripping down the arm. Its still speaking but there's a problem….  
Its mouth isn't moving.  
I stand, facing it. But as soon as it comes it's gone.  
I sigh and sit down again. I can feel the loneliness of the room engulfing me.  
They ask me for help.  
But can someone help me?

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses  
**  
I can feel sometime watching me. Eyes following my every move. I look around but I find nothing, I move my pace faster. Footsteps follow mine. I stop. It stops.  
My heart starts to race and I find myself running. The moons light casting a shadow over my small figure. I look around for someone who can at least help me but I see no one.  
I stop on the pavement relief flooding into my body when I don't hear it anymore. Suddenly hands wrap around my waist. I gasp and try to wiggle out of the strong grasp.  
The figure nuzzles its head into my neck.  
I feel it purring.  
No wait.. HUMMING!  
"I finally found you little one" it says stroking my spiky hair. I struggle trying to get out of its grasp. The arms tighten there hold.  
"I don't like to be called it" I stop surprised. How did -  
"How did I know?" It said stopping my thoughts. I nod.  
Suddenly the figure turns me around almost making me fall. "YOU BAST-"  
Blue eyes met red spinning ones.  
My conscious fades and I fall onto the figures shoulders.  
Before I drift into darkness I hear haunting words.  
"Its because I'm your bond Sasuke Uchiha my little one"

**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire**

My eyes flutter open trying to focuse. Im in a single room somewhere in a stupid house. Velvet curtains hang from the windows. The room is filled with fire light showing me that im in a bedroom. A small red rug sits in the middle, the bed against the wall. I snuggle into the soft blankets. 'The person must love read' I think.  
'Its so nice' I drifting back to sleep. 'WAIT A MINUTE!'  
I shot up my heart racing. "Where am I, this isn't my room"  
Im freaking out. I don't remember anything. How did I get here?  
"So your finally up dobe" says a voice beside the bed. I turn my head towards the sound.  
Dark obsidian eyes stare at me. The man has raven black hair. He was really pale but in a handsome sort of way. I shake my head, I did not just think that.  
I process wait had happened. Anger and fear run through me.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!" I yell insulted looking aroud I clench the bed, my sheet anger gone."Where a-am I, wh-who a-are you?"  
The man sits on the bed next to me, I back up, scared.  
Im confused. Why can't I hear his thoughts, his emotion? WHY CAN'T I READ HIM!  
He smirks and carcasses my scarred cheek.  
"Don't you remember dobe" he says looking at me straight in the eye "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and your Naruto Uzumaki my indented mate"  
The world stops.

**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark**

I look at him confused. What did he sa-  
"What did I say" he said smirking. How did h-  
"How did I know what you are thinking". I glare at him "Stop doing that teme! Let me think in peace!" I cross my arms pouting.  
He ignored me and suddenly he was inches from my face.  
Sasuke smirked again "I know because im your mate in which I already told you dobe"  
I back up again, my back hits the wooden bed frame "What the fuck are you talking about, im not your mate!" anger blinds my thoughts "If you didn't know this is the 20 first century and im NOT and I repeat NOT an animal! He looks at me for second and again he started to carcass my cheek.  
He licks his lips "Oh but you are a little kitsune alone and hungry who needed my care"  
I hit his hand away anger flashes in his eyes but I ignore it "I DON'T NEED YOUR CARE I WAS FINE BY MY OWN!"  
Sasuke growls and pounces. He grabbed my wrist and held them near the sides if my head. He's on top of me which I didn't like at all. Trying to get out I feel tears falling down my cheeks  
'NO stop falling you damn tears'  
Hot breath on my face and an angry mind scared me. Sasuke glares at me and I squirm at the look. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _FINE_?" he pushes me harder into the bed "Does fine mean being tortured everyday, does fine mean crying yourself to sleep!" I look away. Angered Sasuke grabs my chin and made me look at him again "WELL?" I don't answer "WELL THEN!" Forced to look at him I shake my head "No" I muttered "I didn't hear you say it again" My eyes cast down "LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!"  
My eyes look into his, my vision stared to get blurry. "NO!" Sobs escape and then I find myself crying like a weak little kid. Warmth engulfed me, not caring I sob into Sasukes shoulder. He rubbed my back in small circles trying to calm me down. Humming a tune that wasn't familiar to me sounded sweet and soft. The tears fade away. Hugging back I excepted it.  
"If you stay with me Naruto ill keep you safe from the thoughts"  
I nod. The words themselves tasted sweet.  
Realization hits me "What about my friends?"  
Sasuke tightens his hold "Don't worry about them because im keeping you forever"

**No, you'll never be alone**_**  
**_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark**

* * *

Was it good huh huh *nudge nudge*  
Reviews are welcomed. I don't care about criticism.  
It was hard to write. Stupid writers block.


End file.
